The Music of My Soul
by OrangeCat
Summary: Anna and Chris might be just what the Digital Doctor ordered, both girls find themselves sucked into the digital world and it will never be the same as a result. Well at least Matt will never be the same... Romance Matt/OC, Tai/OC. R/R please!


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Digimon in all of it's awesome-ness...So all digimon and digidestined (save Chirs(tine) and Adriana) are not mine.**

A/N: This is a revised chapter one, I realized I had spelled Adriana's name wrong and I forgot to put my disclaimer before...oops

Chris was beginning to hate summer; it was so ridiculously boring at home. Most of her friends were on vacations or busy helping their parents with ranch or farm work and she didn't have a car to go and visit Adrianna with so… she was doomed to bored-ness. She glanced at the clock "Only noon! I'm not going to make it through the day!"

"Oh would you stop your complaining. It seems like you're never happy; either you hate your school work or you hate having too much free time, make up your mind which is it?"

Chris glared over at Demidevimon and threw her pillow at him, "Oh shut up you."

"Hey, watch it!" Demidevimon flapped over to the couch where Chris was laying, "Why don't we go outside?"

"'Cause it's too hot."

"Then…how come it's snowing?"

"What? Don't be stupid, it doesn't snow in the summer."

"Well it's snowing right now."

"If you're lying to try and get me to go outside, I ain't buying."

"I'm _not_ lying look out the window!"

Chris rolled her eyes and quickly glanced out the window, "Demidevimon it's not—" she looked again, "Holy cows it's snowing!" Chris jumped off the couch knocking Demidevimon to the floor.

"Ouch!" Demidevimon was now scrambling to get up and follow Chris who had run out side.

"Om my gosh, this is ridiculous! It's not even cold out. This is impossible! I have got to call Adriana!" She rushed back inside and picked up the phone, it was dead no signal. "Okay…that's freaky." She went back outside to Demidevimon who was staring at the sky, "What are you looking at?"

"That." He pointed towards the sky with his wing.

There was a little device floating down from the sky and directly into Chris's hands, "What is this?"

Demidevimon perched himself on Chris' head, "I don't know, it looks kind of like a toy."

Chris was examining it front and back when all of a sudden she felt this floating sensation, she looked down, and the ground was no longer beneath her feet just a sort of hole then all of a sudden she was being sucked down into it. "Ahhhh!! Demidevimon!" Demidevimon was being pulled in with her. Everything was becoming confusing the world around her was blurring and spinning and then she blacked out.

. . . ...

Adriana sighed; she was aimlessly wandering about her desktop looking for something to do. Terriermon was napping in the sunlight on Ana's bed, she didn't blame him the sunshine felt nice but now she had no one to talk with. She was currently playing online chess and losing terribly, this would be her 15th loss in a row. She closed the internet window and began working on her 'This is How My Summer Went' paper that was required by all students every year since 3rd grade. There wasn't much to say, her paper was probably going to be the same that it had been last year. Basically stating that 'I did nothing all summer.' Her teacher didn't appreciate that very much; she said it ruined the fun. Adrianna leaned back in her chair, "Why is the summer so boring? It'd probably help if my friends didn't all live forty five minutes away."

She sighed and went to join Terriermon on her bed for a nap; she gently laid down next to him letting the sun warm her. Adriana drew a deep breath, she felt the beginnings of drowsiness settle in she was just about on the threshold of sleep when she heard this obnoxious high pitched whining sound coming from her computer. She sat up; her computer screen had gone completely white she jumped off the bed waking Terriermon up and ran to her computer's aid.

"What's going on Ana?"

She looked down at Terriermon, "I don't know but it's not letting me reboot my computer."

"Something's coming out of your computer."

'What?"

"Something's coming out of your computer screen, Ana."

Adriana looked at her computer, the screen was still white but there was something coming through the screen. Her eyes widen, "Oh my word…" whatever it was dropped down on to her keyboard. Adriana stared at it for a minute then tentatively picked it up and as she did she began to feel this vacuum-like pull that was pulling her towards her computer screen. "Terriermon, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know." He was starting to freak out since he was being lifted off the floor.

Adriana was trying to resist the pull but suddenly the world around her began to dissolve and the colors were swirling and the more she tried to get away the fast things swirled and dissolved. Then suddenly everything went black.


End file.
